This is Halloween
It's coming close to Halloween and Mr. Dawson's decided the Glee club should sing songs affiliated with Halloween. The club dresses up for the festivities. Meanwhile, Mark and John get in a fight, which makes them possibly entered into the Glee club. Coach Willis has open cheerleading auditions in which Ellie, Brandon, and Nasia try-out for. Joey and Nasia share a moment. Episode 4: This is Halloween Narrator: ''Last time on the Harmonics: The assignment was Sex Sells. While most students broke off into two pairs, the Sluts or the Prudes. One decided to whine and not participate in any song. Delilah insulted people as usual. Brandon had his first solo. A sexy off happened between Tyler and Joey. Joey won the sing-off and was elected the male lead. Tyler got mad and left. Shan reported the lesson to prinicpal Rimes and got everyone in trouble. And that's what you missed on the Harmonics!'' ---- Mr. Dawson walked into the choir room. "Okay, guys! I figured we could all use a break after all the practice for Sectionals we've been doing. So I thought we could have a Halloween theme this week!" Every gasped and cheered, except for Shan. Shan looked disappointed. "I really don't agree with this. Halloween is for the Devil. We only celebrating him. And I don't agree." Shan said angry. Delilah looked at her. "What planet are you from? Honestly, I want to punch you in the face." Delilah said putting her fist up. Shan looked at her and smiled. "Bite me." Delilah jumped out of her chair. "What did she say to me? I know you aren't talking to me." Joey pulled Delilah down. Mr. Dawson looked at Shan. "Well, Ms. Hale, you can't say anything against this lesson. There's nothing you can do to stop us from celebrating the day. I'm sorry. Anyways, find songs that are about Halloween or Halloween oriented." The bell rang and the kids left to go to their other classes. ---- Coach Willis walked to the announcment board and posted her cheerleading try-outs. Brandon, Ellie, Nasia, and Shan all ran to it. "I think we should try out!" Brandon said excitedly. Ellie grabbed a pen and signed their names. "Okay, we need something that will impress Coach Willis. We need a song! A performance!" Ellie said hopping. "So what exactly are we going to perform?" Nasia said looking at Ellie. Ellie looked at her with a smirk on her face. "I have the perfect idea." ---- Joey walked into the choir room dressed as Frankenstein ready to perform. "Mr. Dawson, I have a song I'd like to perform. I think everyone should recognize this infamous song." I was working in the lab, late one night When my eyes beheld an eerie sight For my monster from his slab, began to rise And suddenly to my surprise He did the mash, he did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash He did the mash, it caught on in a flash He did the mash, he did the monster mash From my laboratory in the castle east To the master bedroom where the vampires feast The ghouls all came from their humble abodes To get a jolt from my electrodes They did the mash, they did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash They did the mash, it caught on in a flash They did the mash, they did the monster mash The zombies were having fun The party had just begun The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds The coffin-bangers were about to arrive With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five' They played the mash, they played the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash They played the mash, it caught on in a flash They played the mash, they played the monster mash Everyone got back in their seats after they finished dancing to Joey's song. Delilah was dressed as a vampire, Brandon and Ellie were dressed as Rocky Horror characters, Nasia was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein, Tyler was the wolfman, and Tom was Igor. "You guys have really gotten into this weeks assignment!" Mr. Dawson said pleased, "And I have something I'd like to perform for you." '' watching me who's watching watching me'' I'm just an average man with an average life I work from 9 to 5, hey, hell I pay the price All I want is to be left alone in my average home But why do I always feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone and I always feel like somebody's watchin' me And I have no privacy Oh, oh, oh, I always feel like somebody's watchin' me Tell me is it just a dream When I come home at night I bolt the door real tight People call me on the phone I'm trying to avoid Well, can the people on TV see me or am I just paranoid When I'm in the shower, I'm afraid to wash my hair ‘Cause I might open my eyes and find someone standing there People say I'm crazy, just a little touched But maybe showers remind me of Psycho too much, that's why I always feel like somebody's watchin' me And I have no privacy Oh, oh, oh, I always feel like somebody's watchin' me Who's playin' tricks on me watching me I don't know anymore are the neighbors watching me watching Well, is the mailman watching me me who's watching And I don't feel safe anymore, oh, what a mess I wonder who's watching me now Who the IRS I always feel like somebody's watchin' me And I have no privacy'' Oh, oh, oh, I always feel like somebody's watchin' me Tell me is it just a dream'' The club clapped for their teacher. The bell rang. "Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mr. Dawson said happily. ---- Ellie, Brandon, Nasia, and Shan all walked into the stuffy gym. Coach Willis looked suprised to see them. "Well, I thought you girls would flake. I mean business. I expect you to work hard. I don't want any crying, if so, then you truly belong in the Glee club. You will practice all day everyday. That includes on your own hours. Now show me what you pansies got!" Coach Willis screamed. Ellie: Four Brandon: tres Nasia: two Shan: uno Ellie: Listen up you all, 'cause this is it The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo. You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy. I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons. Brandon: Fergalicious (so delicious) But I ain't promiscuous. And if you were suspicious, All that shit is fictitious. I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh) That puts them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) Shan: So delicious (it's hot, hot) So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got) I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) Nasia: ''Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- is echoing' Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me, Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy), I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E, And can't no other lady put it down like me. '''Ellie: '''I'm Fergalicious (so delicious) My body stay vicious I be up in the gym just working on my fitness He's my witness (oh, wee) I put yo' boy on rock, rock And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno) '''Shan': So delicious (it's hot, hot) So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock) So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got) Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out) All: Baby, baby, baby, If you really want me, Honey get some patience. Maybe then you'll get a taste. I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy. "Well, I'm impressed. Little Miss Gay, Aretha Franklin, and Jesus freak have talent." Delilah said with a shocked expression, "But, poor little Ellie. The Coach needs fit people. And you just don't cut our criteria. Come back when you've lost a couple thousand pounds, okay?" Delilah said walking away. "Oh, and by the way. Welcome to the team!" Ellie looked at Nasia, Shan, and Brandon. She started tearing up. Before anyone could say anything she ran off. Ellie made it to the bathroom and put her fingers in her mouth. Moments later, Ellie starting barfing all inside of the toilet. Ellie felt satisfied after she cleared herself out. ---- In the choir room Ellie, Brandon, Joey, Tom, Tyler, Delilah, and Nasia prepared for their peformance. "Are you guys ready?" Mr. Dawson asked. "Yes." Brandon replied. Ellie: It's astounding, time is fleeting Madness, takes it's toll But listen closely (Brandon: Not for very much longer) I've got to keep control Joey: I remember doing the Time Warp Drinking those moments when The blackness would hit me Joey and Brandon: And the void would be calling The Harmonics: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Tom: It's just a jump to the left (The Harmonics: And then a step to the right) Put your hands on your hips The Harmonics: And bring your knees in tight But it's a pelvic thrust That really drives you insane Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Brandon: It's so dreamy Oh, fantasy, free me So you can't see me, no not at all In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions Well secluded, Oh, I'll see it all Ellie: With a bit of a mind flip (Brandon: You're into the time slip) And nothing can ever be the same (Brandon: You're spaced out on sensation, ow!) Joey: Like you're under sedation The Harmonics: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Delilah: Well, I was walking down the street just a-having a think When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink Tyler: He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothing, never would again The Harmonics: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Tom: It's just a jump to the left (The Harmonics: And then a step to the right) Put your hands on your hips The Harmonics: And bring your knees in tight But it's a pelvic thrust That really drives you insane Nasia and The Harmonics: Let's do the Time Warp again Let's do the Time Warp again Mr. Dawson clapped for the group. "That was fantastic!" Shan looked at them. "Rocky Horror is evil. It's just as bad as Halloween." Delilah pushed through the group and looked at Shan. "I am coming so close to whipping your ass. Where did you come from? Honestly, I've never met such strange people. You make Ru Paul back there looked normal." Brandon dropped his mouth in shock. "Delilah, don't you have an STD to go catch?" Brandon said staring her down. Delilah turned around. "I'll handle you later." She said as she left the choir room. The bell rang and everyone scattered. ---- Mr. Dawson walked into the choir room. "Where is Brandon, Delilah, Nasia, and Shan?" He asked confused. Ellie looked at him crushed. "They had cheer-leading practice." She said with a lump in the back of her throat. Mr. Dawson looked at Ellie sympathetically. "Okay Tom, you said you wanted to perform for us?" Tom got up and walked toward the front. Darken the city, night is a wire Steam in the subway, earth is a afire Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo Woman, you want me, give me a sign And catch my breathing even closer behind Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd And I'm hungry like the wolf Straddle the line in discord and rhyme I'm on the hunt I'm after you Mouth is alive with juices like wine And I'm hungry like the wolf Stalked in the forest, too close to hide I'll be upon you by the moonlight side Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt I'm after you A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found And I'm hungry like the wolf Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme I howl and I whine, I'm after you Mouth is alive, all running inside And I'm hungry like the wolf Hungry like the wolf Hungry like the wolf Hungry like the wolf ---- John walked down the field, sweating. He was worn out from that last practice. Mark had been giving him a run for his money. But he was not going to let him win. Mark ran by John and hit him in the head with a football. John had finally had enough. He turned around and sucker punched Mark. "Take that, you douche." John said. Mark got up and kneed John's stomach. "I'm going to kick your ass for that!" The Coach ran hurriedly over and stopped the fight. "Enough of it! You two are going to learn to get along. So as punishment, I'm putting you both in Glee club. I'm still going to suspend you for two days as a lesson." He said bellowing. "Glee club? As if, Coach. That's for losers." Mark said with an attitude. "Welcome to being a loser!" The Coach said. ---- Nasia got onto the stage. She had such a rough couple of weeks. She wanted Joey to notice her, but how? She had been trying her hardest to find the best song to get his attention. She looked over her lyrics. "I might as well practice this." Come into these arms again And lay your body down The rhythm of this trembling heart Is beating like a drum It beats for you - It bleeds for you It knows not how it sounds For it is the drum of drums It is the song of songs... Nasia was no longer in the audiotorium, she was now in the Glee club singing her heart out, sniling at Joey. Once I had the rarest rose That ever deigned to bloom. Cruel winter chilled the bud And stole my flower too soon. Oh loneliness - oh hopelessness To search the ends of time For there is in all the world No greater love than mine. Love, oh love, oh love... Still falls the rain... (still falls the rain) Love, oh love, oh, love... Still falls the night... Love, oh love, oh love... Be mine forever.... (be mine forever) Love, oh love, oh love.... Let me be the only one To keep you from the cold Now the floor of heaven's lain With stars of brightest gold They shine for you - they shine for you They burn for all to see Come into these arms again And set this spirit free. '' Delilah walked to the front. "I have a song I would like to perform as well." Delilah said pushing Nasia out of her way, "I dedicate this to my lovely boyfriend, Joey." ''A weakling weighing ninety-eight pounds Will get sand in his face When kicked to the ground And soon in the gym With a determined chin The sweat from his pores As he works for his cause Will make him glisten And gleam, and with massage And just a little bit of steam He'll be pink and quite clean He'll be a strong man Oh, honey! Delilah walked over to Joey and got on her knees. She rubbed his leg and got back up. Delilah with theHarmonics: '''But the wrong man ''Hell eat nutritious, high protein And swallow raw eggs Try to build up his shoulders His chest, arms, and legs Such an effort If he only knew of my plan In just seven days '' '''Delilah with the Harmonics: I can make you a man He'll do press-ups and chin-ups Do the snatch, clean, and jerk He thinks dynamic tension Must be hard work Such strenuous living I just don't understand When in just seven days Oh, baby I can make you a man "I don't know if I should take that as romantic or rude." Joey said. Delilah smiled. "I'd take it as sexy, if I were you." She said while winking at Joey. Nasia rolled her eyes. Of course she had to steal the spotlight from her. Dedddd andaadAAA''AnAa DeD Mark and John walked into the auditorium where everyone else was. They finally got to come back to school, but they had to joing Glee club. Mark was up first to audition. "Okay, Mr. Criss?" Mr. Dawson screamed. Mark walked onto the stage. ''How can I just let you walk away? Just let you leave without a trace When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all How can you just walk away from me? When all I can do is watch you leave 'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space And there's nothin' left here to remind me Just the memory of your face Ooh, take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space And you coming back to me is against the odds And that's what I've got to face I wish, I could just make you turn around Turn around and see me cry There's so much I need to say to you so many reasons why You're the only one who really knew me at all So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space And there's nothin' left here to remind me, just the memory of your face Now take a look at me now, 'cos there's just an empty space But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face Take a good look at me now, 'cos I'll still be standin' here And you coming back to me is against all odds It's the chance I've gotta take Take a look at me now Shan stared at Mark. He was so cute. She bit her lip. Shan was never good with dating or boys. She got out of the seats and walked out of the audiotorium. She couldn't help be feel on her own. On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him till morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers Meanwhile, John was about to get on stage. He was so nervous. John wasn't used to singing in front of people. "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Ryder." Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name It all just sounds like oooooh… Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize That I should have bought you flowers And held your hand Should have gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party Cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh… And it haunts me every time I close my eyes It all just sounds like oooooh… Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize That I should have bought you flowers And held your hand Should have gave you all my hours When I had the chance Take you to every party Cause all you wanted to do was dance Now my baby's dancing But she's dancing with another man Everyone clapped for John. Nasia looked over and saw Joey looking at her. He had his arm around Delilah, but you could tell he didn't want to be cuddling with her. Nasia gave him a awkward smile. Joey smiled back with a gleam in his eyes. ---- Everyone left excpet for Nasia. She sat there hurt. She wanted to tell Joey how much she liked him, but she couldn't. Joey walked back into the audiotorium. "Hey Nasia." He said cooly. Nasia grabbed him and kissed him. Nasia couldn't believe she just did that. When she started to pull away, Joey pulled her back in. Nasia was shocked, he was such a good kisser. Suddenly, Nasia was lost in the moment. Tyler watched from a far distance. He had full intention of becoming the male lead, and he knew just what to do. Songs: *'Monster Mash '''by ''Bobby Pickett. Sung by Joey '' *'Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell. ''Sung by ''Mr. Dawson *'Fergalicious '''by ''Fergie. ''Sung by ''Ellie, Brandon, Nasia, and Shan *'Time Warp '''by ''Rocky Horror Picture Show. ''Sung by Ellie, Brandon, Joey, Tom, Tyler, Delilah, and Nasia *'Hungry Like The Wolf 'by ''Duran Duran. ''Sung by ''Tom *'Love Song For A Vampire '''by ''Annie Lennox. ''Sung by ''Nasia *'I Can Make You A Man '''by ''Rocky Horror Picture Show. ''Sung by ''Delilah *'Against All Odds '''by ''Phil Collins. ''Sung by ''Mark *'On My Own '''by ''Les Miserables. ''Sung by ''Shan *'When I Was Your Man '''by ''Bruno Mars. ''Sung by ''John Cast: *''Brandon Day'' portrayed by '''Brendan Dooling *''Ellie Hawthorne'' portrayed by Jemima West *''Tyler King'' portrayed by Zac Efron *''Tom Parker portrayed by '''Andrew Garfield' *''Joey Mitchell'' portrayed by Brant Daughtery *''Delilah LeBlanc'' portrayed by Vanessa Morgan *''John Ryder'' portrayed by Josh Hutcherson ''' *''Nasia Artist ''portrayed by '''Alicia Josipovic *''Mr. Dawson portrayed by '''Justin Timberlake' ' ' *''Shan Hale portrayed by '''Crystal Reed' *''Mark Criss portrayed by '''Austin Butler' Absent: *''Mauricio Dixon portrayed by '''Sam Clafin' *''Pevita Miller portrayed by '''Katherine McNamara' 'Spoilers:' *Shan will once again be against the idea of this assignment. *Delilah and Shan will argue *John and Mark will be forced to join Glee club. *Joey and Nasia get closer *Brandon, Ellie, and Nasia all try-out for cheerleading. Only two will join because of Delilah. *John and Mark will get in a fight. *Shan will have a crush on Mark. 'Trivia:' *The first time Mr. Dawson (Justin Timberlake) sings on the show. *This marks the first time Shan has a solo (Excluding her audition song). *This is the second time that Brandon, Ellie, and Nasia have performed a Rocky Horror number. Category:Episodes